The Pool Boy
by iwannagibbs
Summary: KIBBS-Just a short funny  hopefully  scene of domestic bliss.


A/N: Just a quickie that popped into my head today.

**The Pool Boy**

Jethro Gibbs was exhausted. He hadn't been home for two nights and all he wanted to do was see his little boy and crawl into a soft warm bed with his wife. When they left Norfolk earlier tonight he called home to say when he'd be there so he hoped the aforementioned wife would still be awake. As he pulled into his driveway he looked at the dashboard clock and realized it was pretty late for him to expect Kate to be awake and waiting for him. Not that she hadn't waited until 2:00 am before but he knew she'd been busy at work too so he figured she was probably sound asleep.

He let himself into the house and silently made his way upstairs. Looking in on his son he found Sean sprawled in the middle of his bed with the covers all wrapped around him. Jethro moved the sleeping five year old back to the top of the bed and smoothed his sheet over him. He stroked the child's hair and kissed him gently on the cheek. Sean was the light of his life and he had missed him terribly for the last few days. He made a promise to himself to make sure he and Sean had lots of time together this weekend.

Jethro closed the boy's door and headed to his own room. Kate was sound asleep on his side of the bed. As he quickly and quietly undressed he felt his heart rate speed up just looking at his beautiful wife. It never ceased to amaze him-and most of his friends-that he had managed to hang onto Kate for over five years now. He loved her as much, if not more, now than when they first got together. Why she loved him and put up with him was truly a mystery to him. One he stopped trying to solve years ago. Now he just accepted his good fortune and enjoyed it. Very much.

Kate never failed to make him feel better when he was down and she could calm him down with just the touch of her hand. Of course she could also fire him up with that same touch or a clever remark he usually didn't have a comeback for. She definitely had never been intimidated by him and that was probably what intrigued him the most in the beginning. Jethro loved everything about Kate and their life together.

When he got into bed, Kate roused enough to move over so he could get in behind her. She snuggled against him and he draped his arm over her waist pulling her back against his chest. He kissed her on the shoulder and whispered,

"I'm home Katie. I missed you."

Kate mumbled, "Is that you Bobby?"

Jethro frowned and then he grinned as Kate rolled over and smiled up at him, laughter dancing in her brown eyes.

"Who the hell is Bobby," he asked in mock anger.

"The pool boy," she replied coyly.

"Pool boy huh?" Then he rolled over and captured her mouth in a long awaited kiss.

Much later, lying tangled together, sweaty and very happy with each other, Jethro brushed some hair out of her face and kissed her tenderly. Then he raised up on one elbow and looked at her and said,

"We don't have a pool!"

Kate smiled and snuggled into his arms and said, "Oh."

Laughing, they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

THE NEXT MORNING

Kate and Jethro were standing in the kitchen kissing while they waited for the coffee to brew. Being apart for two or three days seemed harder and harder every time but they both knew it came with the territory. The coffee maker beeped and Kate stepped away to get two mugs out of the cabinet. Just then they heard the rumble of a five year old coming down the stairs. Moments later Sean burst into view.

"Daddy, you're home!"

Sean ran into the kitchen and threw himself at his father. Jethro scooped him up and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you buddy. Were you a good boy for your mom?"

"Yes. I ate all my supper every night. Are you staying home today?"

"I sure am."

"Can we ride bikes today and go to the park?"

"You bet. Want some breakfast?"

"Okay." Sean wriggled free of his father's embrace and climbed into his seat at the table.

Kate got down the cereal and a bowl for Sean and Jethro got out the milk. While the little boy started on his Cheerios his parents had a cup of coffee. Kate sat down across from her son while Jethro stood at the counter waiting for the toast to pop up.

Sean put down his spoon and looked at his dad. "Daddy, can we get a pool?"

Jethro spit his coffee almost across the kitchen and Kate dissolved into laughter until tears ran down her face. Sean just looked at his parents and wondered what he said that was so funny.


End file.
